"Can They Survive?"
A young man with dirty blonde hair was seen standing in front of a giant forest. His name was Matt Matt: "Hello, I'm standing in front of one of the largest jungles in the world. This is the Amazon Rain Forst located in northern Brazil. It is here that 16 americans will abandon their ways of life to live out and survive. They will have to battle the elements, and eachother. Every three days they will have to vote one of their own out of the game. In the end, the last person standing will win one million dollars. These people are split into two tribes with 8 each, this tribes will face challenges where one will win immunity and the other will go to the infomouse tribal council. This is where the voting takes place. The 16 castaways are being transported by bus to this location, they are not allowed to speak to eachother untill they get her. The Kawa Kawa tribe witch will always wear blue consists of..." The camera shoes a girl with shoulder length black hair. Matt: "Ashley Weinberg, and 14 year old choir singer." The next was a girl with long black hair and hispanic tan skin Matt: "Arianna Cantrie, a 14 year old bar tender." Next shown was a girl with long brown hair. Matt: "Jen O'Neal, a 16 year old ASL Honor Society pesident." Next was a girl with brunette hair and a bang. Matt: "Jocelyn Santiago, a 14 year old actress." Next was a boy with short brown hair. Matt: "Alex Salzanno, an ADHD diagnosed student." The next shown was an indian looking boy with black hair. Matt: "Nick Bhasin, a 14 year old squirrle expert." Next was a boy with curly black hair. Matt: "Andrew Megalla, a 14 year old shop worker." Lastly was a boy with short black hair. Matt: "and Jacob Croes, a 14 year old football star. The Greincho tribe witch will allways wear green consists of..." The first was a boy with black hair. Matt: "Cole Sczilagi, a 14 year old musician." Next was a boy with short reddish brown hair. Matt: "Robert Shattuck, a 16 year old student." Next up was a shorter boy with brown hair. Matt: "James Silverstein, a 13 year old band musician." Next was a boy with short black hair. Matt: "Brandon Locks, a 14 year old violinist." Up next was a girl with long curly blonde hair. Matt: "Sarah Mangieri, a 14 year old beautician." Following her was a girl with long black hair. Matt: "Margeret Vales, a 14 year old Cellest." Up next was a girl with long red hair. Matt: "Valerie Schimica, a 14 year old student." The last was a girl with long blonde hair. Matt: "And Kylie McKenna, a 14 year old ballet dancer." Matt: "These castaways are each given a map, a machete, a certain amount of food, and each are able to brin a personal item. 39 days, 16 castaways, 1 survivor, this is survivor lost forest." Kawa Kawa: Day 1 The Kawa Kawa tribe was walking to camp. "Ugh! Where the hell is this camp. I'm tired, my feet hurt, I'm hungry, I'm tired." Ashley complained. Arianna: "Ashley, shut up! We've been walking for five minets. Besides, we're here." The tribe was now splitting up the work. Arianna, Adrew, and Ashley were working on the fire. Jen, Jacob, and Jocelyn were looking for wood. And Nick and Alex were looking for food. Nick: "So Alex, what is food out here anyway." Alex: "Hey look, leaves. Mabey their edible." Nick and Alex looked at the leaves. They proceeded to pick them up and carry them back to camp. At camp, Arianna saw the two boys coming back. Arianna: "Um, guys. What are you carrying?" Alex: "Leaves, we think their edible." Arianna took a closer look at the leaves: "Um guys, thats poison oak." They looked down at the leaves and looked back at eachother. Nick/Alex: "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The two began to run around camp itching like crazy. Andrew: "I know we shouldn't have sent them to look for food." Later on, everyone had finished their jobs and Arianna had gethered everyone together. Arianna: "Ok, now I say we get this shelter together before tonight. Dose anyone have an idea." Alex: "Oh! Oh!" Arianna: "Anyone? Anyone at all?" Alex gets up behind her and sings "I have an idea." She turns around to find alex is completly naked with a leaf covering his...area. Arianna: "Fine, what is....OH GOD!!! ALEX, PUT YOUR CLOTHS ON." Everyone runs away from the sight. Alex: "What?" Greincho Tribe: Day 1 The Greincho tribe was now sitting at camp. Brandon: Ok, we're not even 5 minuets into the game and everyon has allready split into seperate tribes. Sarah and Val are allready like best friends, I'm sure Cole and Margeret are dating now, Robert and James just work all day, and Kylie just sits by herself." Brandon: "Um guys, shouldn't we build a shelter. It's getting late?" Valerie: "Don't worry, it's not like its raining or something." As if on cue, a thunder starts to crash and rain begins to pour down. Valerie: "Me and my big mouth." A few hours later, everyone was miserable and wet from the rain. Brandon looked around and then came up to Robert. Brandon: "Hey Robert, you braught a radio as your luxuray item rite?" Robert: "Yeah, why?" Brandon: "Can I borrow it, I have an idea." Brandon had braught the radio into the front of the tribe. He turned on the music and then began to strip down to his underwear. Everyon looked confused. Brandon: "Come on guys, let's just have fun." He began to start dancing, soon enough he got the whole tribe besides Kylie to join in and everyone was having and underwear dance party in the rain. Kylie looked at the tribe. Kylie: "Man, I'm on a tribe of maniacs. I swear, if this was real these guys would be dead in a day." Kawa Kawa Tribe: Day 2 Ashley had woken up early and began walking around camp. Ashley: "I was the first up in the morning, so I was board as heck. I descided I was gunna have some fun." Ashley: "Ok, now that I stole Alex's glue all I need is...this!" Ashley picked up a roach and put the glue on the back of it. She then stuck it to Arianna's hair while she was sleeping. A few hours later everyone was up except for Arianna. Nick: "Hey, has anyone seen Arianna yet." Ashley: "Oh, I think she'll be getting up soon." Arianna: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Arianna came darting out of the shelter. She was running and screaming all around camp. Eventually, she hypervetulated and passed out. Andrew: "What the heck was that about?" Ashley: "I dunno, but I gutta take a dump." Meanwhile, Alex had found the bucket of rice. He dumped the rice out by the nearest tree and walked away with it. Ashley had walked in and sat down at the tree to use the bathroom. She felt the rice and looked down. Ashley: "WHAT THE HECK!!!!!!" The others quickly rushed to where she was. Jen: "What happened?" Alex: "ALEX DUMPED OUR RICE ON OUR POOP TREE!!!!" Arianna: "I'm sorry, did I hear that rite?" Alex: "Yes! He went that way and I saw him with the bucket it was in." Jen: "Ok, Arianna let's got find this out." Jen and Arianna walked to where Alex was, but they found him sleeping in a porcupine nest. Arianna: "Um, mabey we should try a different approach. HEY NICK!!!" Nick walked over. Nick: "Ya?" Arianna: "Do you know why Alex may have dumped our rice?" Nick: "He probably thaught he was told to by a local squirrel community." Nick walked away, leaving the two girls to stare at eachother in confusion. Jen: "You know, mabey it's better we don't ask." Greincho Tribe: Day 2 Kylie was the first person up, she noticed everyone was sleeping on the ground, still in their underwear from the night before. Kylie: "Ok, so I wake up this mourning and find everyone is sleeping in their underwear. To get away from the madness, I go down to the lake. Guess what happens..." Kylie was sitting at the lake, and Brandon was sneaking up behind her. He picked up a stick and started running it down her back saying "KYLIE! THERES A SPIDER DOWN YOU SHIRT!". Kylie had gotten up and darted away screaming, she ended up tripping and falling into the lake. Brandon: "Ok, I just ment that to be a joke." Kylie had gotten up, and kept running untill she eventually ran to the other tribes camp where she found Alex sleeping with the porcupines. She froze, stared at him in confusion, and walked back to her camp. Back at camp, Sarah was awake and figuring out what they could do for breakfast. Sarah: "Ok, since we don't have any fire, there's no way we can cook the rice or boil water so I've been trying to find something for us to eat." Brandon: "Hey Sarah, watsup." Sarah: "Oh, hey Brandon. I'm just trying to find some thing to eat. The only thing around here are these stupid ants." Brandon: "Hmm. Tha may be a good thing." Sarah: "How." Brandon pulls out a flame thrower from behind him. Sarah: "Ok, who thinks to bring a flamethrower as a luxuray item. Then again, it dose help." Brandon was now burning tons of ant colonies as Sarah got the tribe settled around camp. She passed out a pile of ants to everyone. Kylie: "Seriously, we're eating ants?" Sarah: "Hey, it's better then nothing." Immunity/Reward Challenge: Day 3 The two tribes walked in carrying their flags, both walking to their respective mats. Matt: "Welcome guys to your first challenge. This challenge you will be compiting for a reward, witch is a pack of 500 waterproof matches to help make fire. You will also be competing for something more important." He pulled a sheet off of a table, on the table was a tiki sculpture. Matt: "This is the Immunity Idol. If your tribe is in possetion of this, you cannot be voted out of the game. For the tribe that dosen't have it, I would see you at tribal council. Now, today you will be competing in a 3 part challenge to win both these things. The first part, 3 members form each will have to race out to the river bank and start digging to find 3 tourch pieces. Once each player finds one, they will hand them off to the next person who will have to assemble them. After the tourch is assembeled, the person will board a raft where the remaining 4 members will row out to that huge fire pit in the middle. Once you've lit your tourch, bring it back to the starting point and light the tourch next to your mat. The first tribe to light their toarch wins. I'll give you a moment to stratigize." A few moments later Matt: "Ok, digging for Kawa Kawa are Alex, Jacob, and Andrew. Digging for Greincho are Kylie, Brandon, and Sarah. Assembling for Kawa Kawa is Nick and for Greincho is Valerie. For fire and immunity, survivors ready. GO! The 6 diggers start racing out twards the river bank. Alex is the first to get there and starts digging like crazy. He dug so much that he popped out of a hole in China. Alex: "What the? Hey lady, do you know where I can find a tourch piece." Chinese Lady: "Sawakwaokawananashamalaquentaosanasan." Alex: "Um..." The lady held out a piece of the tourch. Alex: "....thank you?" He grabbed the tourch and started back to the others. Back at the challenge, everyone had found their tourches before Alex reterned. Valerie was making quick work at assembling. Andrew: "Come on, where the hell is Alex." Alex pops out of a hole. Alex: "I'M A GOPHER!" Andrew ripped the tourch piece out of his hand and threw it to Nick. Nick started putting the pieces together, some how he made it look like a giant wooden taco. Nick: "Um, I don't think this is rite." Andrew: "Ya think. Now hurry up, their allready rowing." Nick quickly put the pieces in the correct places and jumped on the raft. Ashley: "Hurry up, they're way ahead. On the Greincho raft, Val looked back. Valerie: "Damn, we're so winning this." It was then that Val had lost her balance and fell in the water. This caused the Kawa Kawa to get ahead and reach the fire pit first. Jen: "Quick, light the tourch." Nick leaned in to light the tourch, but his hand lit in fire instead. Nick: "Damn." He tried again, but this time his arm lit on fire. Nick: "Damn." He tried again, this time his whole body lit on fire. Nick: "OH COME ON, THIS TOURCH ISN'T EVEN LIT!" Jocelyn: "Dose anyone else find it weird that he's not burning to a crisp rite now." Ashley: "Oh, gimme that tourch!" She ripped out of Nick's hands, this caused it to break apart. Valerie was dipping her's in now and pulled it out. Valerie: "Haha, seya suckers!" Arianna: "Ugh! Give me that." She ripped the glued roach witch she stilll had in her hair for some reason. She put it between the pieces, stuck them together, dipped it in the fire, and their boat set off. The Greincho tribe was now running to the mat. Val had jumped and tossed the tourch into the other one, lighting it on fire. Mat: "GREINCHO TRIBE WINS REWARD AND IMMUNITY!!!!" The Kawa Kawa tribe finally made it to the mat. Matt passed Greincho the matches and the idol. Matt: "Greincho, here's your matches and the immunity idol. You are now safe tonight. Kawa Kawa, I will see you tomorrow night at tribal council where one of you will be the first person vote out of Survivor Lost Forest." The Kawa Kawa's walked home in shame of their defeat. Kawa Kawa Tribe: Day 3 The next mourning, Ashley was talking with Arianna. Arianna: "So, who should we vote off tonight?" Ashley: "I was thinking Alex?" Arianna: "What, why?" Just then, Alex passed by hitting himself in the head with a log. Arianna: "Um, Alex. Why are you hitting yourself with a log?" Alex: "BECAUSE I'M A POTATO!!!!" He walked away. Ashley: "See what I meen." Ashley: "Alex is a complete imbosile, so I think it's obviouse he should leave. Then again, there is Jocelyn who called me ugly yesterday. You know, I want to get her back and I think I know how. Jocelyn was sitting on a log, playing with her hair out of bordome. Ashley snuck up behind her and lifted up a sleeping raccoon and dropped it on Jocelyn's head. This woke up the raccoon witch started getting angry. Jocelyn: "WHAT THE HECK!!!" Ashley: "Haha!" Jocelyn pushed the raccoon off her head, causing it to knock into Ashley. Furiouse, the raccoon began to attack Ashley untill she was uncconciouse. It then peed on her and walked away. Ashley: "I am so getting that raccoon back." Meenwhil, Jacob had braught back a rock he found at the river. Jocelyn: "Hey Jake, what's that?" Jacob: "Just some rock that looked kinda weird to me." Jocelyn: "Hmm, I wonder what it is?" Alex came up to them Alex: "OH MY GOD! YOU HAVE A POTATO!!!!" Alex picked up the rock and ate it. Nick: "HOLY SHIT, YOU ATE A ROCK! I NEED TO GET YOU TO THE HOSPITAL!" Nick ran around the entire camp, it took him a few hours before he relised there was no hospital in the middle of the jungle. He saw Alex playing with the rock. Jacob: "Um, didn't you eat that." Alex: "Yeah, it took a while but I got it back." Nick: "Wow, that gross." Jocelyn pulled Jacob to the side. Jocelyn: "Jake, I want you to vote with me in getting Ashley out." Jacob: "What, I thaught we were voting Alex." Jocelyn: "No, I've allready talked it over with Jen and she agred, we need to vote out Ashley. I meen think about, what good has she done for the tribe." Jacob: "You bring up a good point...ok, I'll think about it." Jocelyn: "Thank you." Tribal Council: Day 3 The Kawa Kawa tribe walked in to tribal council. They sat in the benches with Nick, Alex, Jocelyn, and Ashley in the bottom row and Arianna, Andrew, Jacob, and Jen in the top. Matt: "Welcome Kawa Kawa to the first tribal council, before we begin I'd like you to each take a tourch and dip it in the fire. In this game, fire represents life. If your fire goes out, so do you." The tribe did as instructed and then reterned to your seats. Matt: "So, Kawa Kawa, I have a few things to ask but first Alex, why are you holding a blue rock?" Alex: "He's my new pet, his name is 'not a potato'." Matt: "Um...ok. Ariannna, you've known these guys for 3 days now. What's your opinion on this tribe." Arianna: "To be honost, they're mostly just a bunch of ******************************************* *************** *** ***** * ********** ************* ***** *** ** their mother's ******." The tribe looked shocked at her language. Jocelyn wispered to Nick "I don't think half of those a real words." Matt: "Ok, and one more thing. Alex, why do you associate everything with potatos." Alex didn't respond. Matt: "Um, Alex?" Alex: "......dosen't ring a bell." Matt: "........um, ok...with that it's time to vote. Now your gunna walk over that bridge to that hut. In there you will wirte the name of the person your voting off in clear letters on a piece of paper. You will hold it up, and explain why you're voting them off. You will then fold it, put it in the jar, and retern to your seat. Arianna, you're up first." Arianna gets up and walks to the hut. She votes and reterns to her seat. We then see Nick followed by Alex voting. Ashley was next, she holds up a vote for Alex to the screen. Ashley: "Alex, you are a complete idiot and are no help to this tribe." Jacob was next followed by Jocelyn who voted for Ashley. Jocelyn: "You mess with the bull, you get the horns." She retenred to her seat. Andrew wast next, lastly was Jen. She put her vot in the urn and walked back. Matt: "Ok, I'll go tally the votes." Matt got the urn and took it back to the group. Matt: "Once the votes are read, the decision is final. The person with the most votes will be asked to leave the game immediatly. I'll read the votes." Matt reached into the urn and picked out a piece of paper. Her unfolded it and revealed it to the tribe. Matt: "Ashley." He repeated this action. Matt: "Ashley. Ashley, that's 3 votes for Ashley. Ashley, 4 votes for Ashley." He pulled out a vote and looked at it. Matt: "1st person voted out of Survivor Lost Forest..." He revealed it to the tribe. Matt: "Ashley. That is 5 witch is enough, Ashley you must bring me your tourch." Ashley gave an angry look at her tribe and braught her tourch to Matt. Matt: "Ashley, your tribe has spoken." He snuffed her tourch, she had walked out of the area. Matt: "Well, based on tonights votes it seems you're pretty much together as a tribe. Let's see if you can keep it that way, you may head back to camp with your tourches so you will have fire." The tribe goes back to camp as the credits begin to role. Ashley's Final Words: "I wanted to be eliminated any way. I'm cold, wet, hungry, I ate a raccoon, and spent 3 days stuck on a tribe with Alex who, quite frankly scares me. I couldn't get out of there faster." Votes Ashley (7): Arianna, Nick, Alex, Jacob, Jocelyn, Andrew, Jen. Alex (1): Ashley